


Down By The Sea

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: I wanted to write something sweet and fluffy. Granted it does start off with a bit of angst. But Ed and Oswald have been through hell and back together. Sure they are villains, but don't they deserve a happy ending after all?





	Down By The Sea

The icy drops of cold rain stung Oswald's skin, but not nearly as much as the words his best friend had just said. "I don't love you," rang through his mind as he stared up into the dark brown orbs of the man standing over him. The words hurt and tore through him like a knife. How could he not love him? Surely Oswald hadn't misread the signs. The way his touch would linger, the way he would look at him. The whispered "I'd do anything for you." He couldn't believe that in the end he didn't love him. It just wasn't possible. Was it?  
His heart broke in his chest as he tried to fight back the tears. He tried to ignore the gun pointed at him. Of course he knew he wasn't innocent in all of this. He'd killed that woman, but he had truly believed he'd been doing Ed a favor. She would have ended up like the other one. Dead, because Ed couldn't control that part of himself. Not without Oswald's help. 

"Ed, you .. you can't do this," he sobbed pitifully. "You have to see by now that I love you. If .. if you kill me, it will change you. This isn't killing for self preservation, this is killing someone you love." 

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Ed hissed again. Oswald watched as if in slow motion as the gun was raised. Squaring his shoulders he looked right into Ed's face as the shot was fired. Pain seared through his abdomen, but it was no where near the pain in his heart. 

Then he was falling. The cold water surrounding him, slipping into his lungs. Slowly blackness crowded into his senses and everything stopped. There was no sound, no pain, there was just sweet, blissful nothingness. 

*********

Jolting up from his sleep, Oswald's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't shake the feeling of despair and sadness that clawed at him. Tears were running down his pale cheeks as he tried to find his breath. This nightmare always left him trembling and weak. He knew though that if he didn't manage to get his breathing under control he would hyperventilate. It'd all felt so real again. The pain, the cold of the water, the look in Ed's eyes. He sobbed loudly, burying his face in his hands. 

A soft, gentle hand was on the back of his neck. "Oswald, I'm here. You're safe," Ed whispered, his heart aching as he knew exactly what Oswald had been dreaming about. Without a word, Oswald turned, curling himself into Edwards embrace, his face pressed into his chest. Sobs tore through his frame as he clung to him. Guilt and regret slammed into Ed, knocking the wind from his lungs. He knew it was all his fault Oswald still suffered from the nightmares of those events that had happened all those years ago. "I'm so sorry, little bird. I'm .. sorry," he whispered, softly rubbing his back. 

Oswald didn't react to the softly whispered words. Every time after one of these dreams, as he'd close his eyes all he'd see was Ed standing with the gun pointed at him. He sobbed harder, unable to catch his breath. His heart pounded harder and his trembling grew worse. 

"Oswald, you have to breathe for me," he whispered softly, pulling back to grip the smaller man's face in his hands. "Look at me, okay? Slow down. Breathe with me." Ed slowed his breathing, his eyes meeting Oswald's. As Ed would take a breath, so would Oswald. Eventually the smaller man managed to gain control of himself. "There, there," Ed pulled him against his chest once more. "You're safe. And .. and you're always going to be safe from now on. Right here in my arms." he reassured him, softly rubbing his back. "I .. I will never be able to ... to make up for what I did, Oswald. What .. what happened all those years ago, I .. I was confused," he swallowed hard. "I .. I didn't know what I felt. I was so angry. And .. and I was trying so hard to figure out who I was. I .. I thought with you out of the way," he swallowed hard, tears swimming in his brown eyes. "I thought I could create myself. But, you were right Oswald. There is no me without you." He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I never want to be without you ever again." 

Oswald pulled back just barely so he could look into Ed's eyes. "I ... I'm sorry, Ed. I .. for all of it. For causing you pain. I know I've said it a million times, but I feel like I'll never make it up to you. But, but I never want to be away from you. I need you Edward. More than you could possibly know." he began to cry again, clutching at Ed's t-shirt. "God I hate these nightmares so much. Each one is so vivid. I can feel it all over and over again. I ... the cold water, the pain. But, the part that hurts the worst. It's .. it's the cold look in your eyes," he trailed off, reaching to cup Ed's cheek. "I .. I'd never seen them that way before." 

"I know Oswald. I know. I .. I'm so sorry." he rubbed his back, kissing his forehead. "But we're here now. We're never going to be separated. I want to make sure of that." Pulling away for just a moment, Ed reached into the drawer beside the bed. Reaching all the way into the back, he found what he was looking for. Turning back around to face Oswald, he gave him a soft smile. 

"What shines, and bonds, and starts where it ends, and so never ends?" Ed asked softly, still holding the box. Oswald stared at him, tilting his head as he thought about the words.

The thought struck Oswald and he smiled softly, "A ring?" 

Ed's face split into a wide grin as he opened the box. A simple gold band was nestled there. "I want to be with you all the days of my life Oswald Cobblepot. I never want to be without you again. I need you, to be me. We complete each other. This .. this was not at all how I had planned this, but I can't wait another moment to ask you. Will you? Could you marry me?" 

Green eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open for a moment. He hadn't expected this. Their quiet companionship was something he had been happy with. He'd never expected more from Ed. A slow smile found his face as he nodded. "Of course Edward. I love you so much." he smiled, pressing his lips to his partners. "I'll love you forever and a day. As long as this heart beats in my chest, it will belong to you." 

Taking the ring from the box he slid it onto Oswald's finger. "We'll plan a wedding. I'm sure you'll want something a bit over the top," Ed chuckled. 

"You're the drama queen out of the two of us," Oswald replied laughing softly, as he wrapped his arms around Ed's neck. "I don't care what we do. As long as we're together forever." 

"We will be, my little bird. We will be. I promise you that." He pulled Oswald close again, pressing his head against his chest. "Now you need to go back to sleep. I don't want you grumpy in the morning. We'll have things to discuss," Ed cooed, laying back down. 

Oswald curled up against his chest, admiring the ring on his finger. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Ed's heart. The sound soon lulled him to sleep.

Ed remained awake for a long time. Just watching as his little bird slept. He couldn't believe he'd managed to get him back into his life. And now he was going to keep him forever.


End file.
